A subtle hint
by Ari the Raccoon
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts as the D.A.D.A. teacher. The headmaster is Severus Snape and the headmaster seems to have changed. Harry finds out that Severus has a Niece and this niece reminds him too much of Voldemort. SLASH Harry x Snape
1. Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts

Hello readers. You might not recognize my 'name' for I have changed it, this being the second time I have changed it on My past readers, for those that don't recognize the name… I have gone by Andoria (when I was a fan of my character Andoria), I have also gone by Elias though the last name

Disclaimer: The characters from J.K. Rowling do not belong to me. Andoria Riddle belongs to me but her uncle Severus Snape does not. With that in mind THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION!!

Author's Note: If you do not like slash turn back now! If you do not like the idea of Severus Snape with Harry Potter TURN BACK NOW AND DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC!!! If you do not like the idea of J.K. Rowling's writing and story ideas possibly being twisted into some fanfic author's idea (in other words and alternate reality) do not read this fanfic. Again, IF YOU DON'T LIKE ALTERNATE REALITIES, SLASH, OR SEVERUS AND HARRY TOGETHER DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC!!

Another Author's Note: Those that have read Harry Potter's and Severus Snape's Secret… Andoria is much younger for she will have been born when Harry was 16. Her personality will also be altered to my liking since I have not used her since the first and last fanfic she was supposed to be in. Her appearance will also have changed so she looks a lot like she 'should' being the true heir of slytherin and being Snape's niece.

Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts

Harry had made it nicely, he had destroyed the dark lord during his seventh year of Hogwarts. He was now working at the very school he had gone to learn magic 6 years after defeating the dark lord, making him 26. Harry Potter, the one who silenced the dark lord, the boy who lived was sitting at the staff table the first day of school. He was hired to be the defense against the dark arts teacher. Rumor had it that Harry would be the one to break the 'curse' of the position.

The current headmaster, Severus Snape, though wanting that position had already filled it once and did not feel like filling it again. He had almost gotten killed by the Dark Lord and would care not to have a repeat of such a thing. What Severus was not really expecting was to see his niece walk into the great hall, being fifth to last in the first year line.

Bright shimmering blonde hair that delicately lay upon the girl's ears showing off how much of a tomboy that girl was. Pearly white skin that was smooth covered the girl from head to toe with a delicate figure to go with it. Her eyes were a shiny grey, almost black that hid most of her emotions. As she was called up Harry's eyes widened to the last name.

"Andoria Riddle," Minerva McGonagall called out. The girl happily skipped up to the seat to have the sorting hat put upon her head. Fifteen minutes passed, the girl waiting upon an answer from the hat before it finally called out what house she is to be put into.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed out. She winced as it called it out loudly.

"Stupid hat! Couldn't figure anything out could you?" She growled before getting up and walking over to the Slytherin table after the hat was taken from her head.

Harry shook his head, hoping this new Slytherin wasn't the child of his dead enemy. He sunk into his seat after the sorting ceremony, waiting for the introduction of the new staff. Severus stood up and, putting his wand to his throat, gently tapping it before coughing, the coughing noise echoing through the great hall.

"Students of Hogwarts, I welcome the new students and I also welcome the old students back. I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, Harry Potter."

Harry stood up, bowing slightly to the crowd. The crowd of course cheered, this was the famous Harry Potter, this was the one who defeated Voldemort, not once, not twice, not three times, not four times but five times.

"Now I all know you are excited to have our famous Harry Potter as a Defense against the dark arts teacher but please calm yourselves!" Severus growled through his wand, this of course echoing through the great halls as well. Harry sat back down as Severus talked. After the feast was over Severus walked over to Harry.

"I would like to get a chance to talk to you before tomorrow Potter, after all, we do need to talk about what you will be teaching," Snape stated. Harry nodded, understanding that it would be direly important for him to make arrangements for the lessons.

Harry got up to follow Snape to the headmaster office.

"Snails and Snakes," Snape growled at the statue that protected his office. The statue hopped aside and the door opened. After they had reached the headmaster office Snape took a seat at his desk. Harry took a seat right in front of it, feeling like a student again.

"Who said you could sit? Stand back up Potter," Snape growled. Harry blinked before standing up quickly. He most definitely felt like a student again.

"Now, for the lessons that will be taught, I want the students to be taught everything you can teach them so long as they stay in the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Magic… In other words, none of the unforgiveable spells but defense spells," Snape stated. Harry blinked at this statement.

"Alright, so I will teach them everything I can that stays within the rules of the Ministry of Magic," He replied, wondering why he wouldn't stay with in the rules. Snape nodded.

"I apologize about taking some precautions but you must understand, the last teacher who had the position you were in was a little bit… loopy for the best terms."

And now Harry's question was answered, it wasn't because he himself would teach it but the last teacher had. Harry nodded for this, a smirk upon his face.

"So you hired someone who was… inadequate to the teaching of defense against the dark arts then?" Harry asked. Severus glared at him, though somehow that glare just wasn't the same as it had been while Harry had been a student. It didn't make Harry shiver like the other wanted to tear his soul out and destroy it, it was more of a glare you'd get from a friend.

"You should get to your room, go and get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow," Snape growled, though it just wasn't the same from when Harry had gone to school. When Harry had reached his room he sat down on the bed and looked out the window, a somewhat yearning feeling bubbling up in his chest. Ginny had fallen from the grace of the world, had been pushed into a curtain similar to the one Sirius had fallen into right before his death. This had caused Ginny to die, but not before Harry had had his three children. Tears streaked his cheeks as he thought about that moment, thinking about those death eaters that still lived, thinking about that accident. Voldemort might be gone but the evil still hadn't left the world. His children, while he was working, were to stay with their aunt and uncle Hermione and Ron Weasley, and maybe for the best for Harry.

Hermione would comment on how it might be best for Harry to keep the horrible thing out of his mind, it might be better on his sanity. He shook his head, biting on his lower lip as he gripped his robes, trying desperately to wipe it from his mind.

"D-Damn those… Death eaters," He muttered before falling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. Tears streaked his face until he could no longer bare tears, then it was sniffling and a stuffed nose before falling into a fitful sleep.

When he awoke he at least woke up in time to get dressed, get to breakfast then head to the class he was to teach. He looked over his notes one what he wanted to teach to each grade level. When it finally came to first year students Harry wasn't really relieved to find that Gryffindor and Slytherin were still paired in some classes.

When the students piled in Andoria waited for everyone else before walking into the class followed by two other kids who looked at least tough. She glared at Harry before taking a seat with her 'buddies'. That glare was so much like that of Voldemort's it almost caused the scar upon Harry's head to send a head splitting headache through his head. He shook his head, brushing that aside. Maybe this Andoria Riddle just reminding him of Voldemort.

Harry first started off with attendance, counting every head, when he reached Andoria's name.

"Please Sir, just call me Damalyn, It's my middle name and I think it's nicer then Andoria," She stated. The voice was quite a beautiful voice for someone so young. He shook his head.

"I will be calling you by your last name or your fist name, no other name," Harry stated firmly.

"I don't want to accept my grandfather's last name," She hissed, a glare upon her face as she looked to Harry, those eyes just screamed out pain and torture to the man who dared to not listen to what she had requested.

"I am sorry Andoria but that is my strict rule in this class. There will be no names in which you go by other then your first and last name."

"Ooo, if my father were here," She growled, glaring at Harry with her arms crossed as she leaned back a little bit in her chair. Harry shook his head. This student would prove to be a hardship in the future and he knew it. When class was over Harry had to stop her from leaving, a personal chat with the kid who actually was well with this class and this was just her first year.

"Andoria, if you would wait please, I would like to have a discussion with you," Harry stated as the kids huddled out of class. Andoria looked back, glaring at Harry before letting out a huff then walking over to him.

"What do you want, oh mighty one who thinks he's so great?" Andoria growled, crossing her arms as a foot tapped the ground. He blinked in surprise, wondering why so much hatred was built up and even towards him.

"I would like to inform you that your performance in class was the best I have seen, even in the last first year class I was teaching," He stated. Andoria just rolled her eyes.

"What is your point? I played with magic before I even came to this school… It just came naturally to me," She said, her foot tapping as those arms crossed.

"Well, I was figuring maybe you would like to come in after the school day is over and learn more advanced for your grade… after-all you have true talent."

"Eh, I can learn by myself thank-you, besides I'd rather not associate with the likes of you," She said, her nose up before walking right out of the classroom. He had a confused look upon his face. Even Draco wasn't such a cold-hearted ass. He shook the other thought that had run through his head out of it. The thought was that this might be the daughter of Voldemort. Voldemort would not have breed with anyone; he was more concerned with taking over the world.

When the day was finally over and it was dinner time Harry had decided upon staying in his bedroom to eat. He did not want to deal with the glaring cold-hearted student or his old teacher who was caring and cold at the same time. He just didn't feel like dealing with people at this point in time. As the clock ticked, pointing out that dinner was over with Harry got off his bed only to be interrupted by a knocking on his door.

Harry let out an irritated sigh before setting down his plate then walking over to the door to open it. There stood Severus Snape, the ex-head of the Slytherin house.

"What is it Severus?" Harry asked, the word falling out of his mouth, so much nicer on the tongue then Snape. Snape raised a brow, the grim look on his face before shaking his head.

"I was curious as to why you did not show up to dinner tonight," The headmaster stated, a clear voice and, if Harry couldn't mistake it there was concern in the once greasy haired man. Now that Harry had a better look at Severus there was something different. The hair wasn't greasy, it was clean, the man looked more at ease then he had before.

"I have my own reasons for not showing to dinner," Harry stated, trying desperately not to comment on how clean the other's hair looked. It just amazed him, the shimmering beauty, the white teeth, the beautiful eyes. He was getting lost in those eyes when finally something snapped him out.

"Did you hear a word I even said Mr. Potter?" Severus asked firmly. Harry squeaked, confirming to the other he hadn't even heard a single word he had said. Severus shook his head a hand brushing through his own hair, an action Harry did not expect from Severus.

"W-w-what did you say again?" Harry asked, feeling quite like an idiot and a student once more. Severus let out an irritated sigh.

"I had asked if you would come to dinner more often. I had a student asking me today if they would be seeing you at dinner. I did not promise anything but the students would like to see the famous wizard more often then seeing their headmaster," Snape replied. Harry nodded.

"I-I'll try to come to dinner more often... By the way, do you know anything about a certain student in my class? Her name is Andoria Riddle," Harry wanted to know something about the student that hated him so much.

Severus blinked in surprise then shrugged.

"She is my niece. Her mother died giving birth to her. My sister... That is all you need to know though about Andoria," Severus replied. The defense against the dark arts teacher nodded in this response, not caring to go into any further detail. All he needed to know was that Andoria was the niece of Severus.

"Well I must get going, be sure to treat my niece with respect. She is already powerful for how young she is… but I am sure you have already learned that. Do not teach her the unforgivable spells, she might be powerful but she's got an issue which we do not need to bring up any further then I have," Severus stated before he turned to leave.

"Wait, Severus… I like what you've done with your look," With what Harry had just let slip out of his mouth he couldn't believe he had said it. It was like he was a third person watching from above. Severus turned to stare at him with a blank look.

"I just decided that since I am a headmaster I should look more professional," The headmaster stated before walking off.

End Chapter 1

Ari: So... What do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Scar’s Warning Returns

Talking to the reviewers: skyash : My math actually might be wrong… actually it is… For Harry's age he should actually be 25 so let's go with, it's been 7 years instead of 6. As for him being 23, now your math is wrong for in between the 6th book and the 7th book he should be turning 18 (on his birthday :B) Because he starting going to school when he was 11, this being 1st year. Thank you though for making me realize that my math was a little off.

sernity1806 : Thank you for giving me a chance. I should be saying, thank you for reading my first chapter to anything in over 3 months. I do hope you continue reading my fanfiction and that you enjoy it.

For those that have put this story on their alert list: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

Disclaimers: Blah blah blah, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and the only character I own is Andoria Damalyn Riddle.

Chapter 2: The Scar's warning returns

Harry stared, his mouth gaped wide open as Severus just walked off. That wasn't quite the reaction he was expecting from the man that hated him and cared for him at the same time. He shook the surprised look off his face then let out a soft sigh, turning to his bed before realizing he needed to close the door before going to bed. As he grabbed the door a pain throbbed through his scar, searing white light flashed before him. Next thing he knew he was laying on a medical bed in the Medical Wing and it was daylight.

"Ah, Potter you're finally awake," A soft caring voice stated. Harry put a hand to his eyes, his eyes being dilated.

"W-why am I in the hospital wing?" He asked, shutting his eyes tightly since he couldn't get used to the light yet.

"When you hadn't shown up for your first period Professor McGonagall was contacted by someone in her house and she rushed to your room only to find you laying on the floor twitching," The voice replied. Somehow it was a familiar voice but Harry couldn't put a finger to it.

"… And so I was carried to the medical wing then?"

"That is correct."

"… There is something about last night. My scar was throbbing in pain and then everything just went white," Harry murmured. The person who was by his bed let out a soft growl, somewhat in detest to what Harry had said.

"You don't think the Dark Lord is back do you?" The person asked now the voice was much more familiar, it wasn't soft and caring, it was, it was Severus's voice.

"… I don't think so Severus, it had a different feeling to it, not something Voldemort would care to do. It was more loathing, more hatred. Voldemort might have hated me but he hated a lot of people. It was like the hatred was directed just at me," Harry said, wondering why he was even talking.

"Uncle! Why aren't you teaching potions!?" A stern voice was now heard, followed by hurried footsteps.

"Andoria you should get back to class, I have put in substitutes for those classes, now scat. I need to talk to a staff member," Severus growled. The child huffed before running off, those hurried footsteps heard once more before they were out in the hall.

"Severus… Andoria, why is her last name Riddle? Who was her father?" Harry asked, this just slipping out of his mouth, him not even realizing what he was saying at this point.

"Harry, I can not allow myself to tell you who her father is. All I can tell you is that I take care of her because her mother got killed. How, I cannot tell you either," Severus stated. Harry let out an irritated growl.

"Look Severus, she has a glare that reminds me too much of someone who is dead. We both know who it is. Now tell me, who is her father?!" Harry sat up, his eyes fluttering wide open before he looked to the headmaster.

"Her father, Harry, is none of your business. You have no right to know until a day comes when, help me god, she decides to do something similar to her father," Severus snapped. Harry raised a brow before snickering.

"God? God? What God would allow an evil being into this world to try to take it over? What god would let something happen to the muggles when the muggles don't know magic and they get killed by it? What god huh?" Harry growled. Severus blinked and then shook his head.

"A god that would also have this evil being defeated, compensate with the muggle problem by allowing us to choose to hide from the muggles," Severus stated. Harry couldn't believe that someone such as Severus believed in a god. He shook his head and crossed his arms. Pain started to throb through Harry's head causing the wizard to clamp a hand to the scar as he first whimpered in pain before letting out a bone shattering scream. After a few seconds he was passed out upon his medical bed with the new medical wing nurse by his side.

"What happened?" The nurse asked, looking to Severus who had a much worried look upon his face.

"His scar, it's connected to something," Severus stated. He wanted to say more but he didn't dare. He would just make sure that whoever it was that was doing this to Harry would end up in extreme trouble or pain, before he did that though he would be waiting for Harry to wake up again.

Fin Chapter 2

Ari: Sorry for such a short Chapter… I wrote this way after my bed-time and I was starting to fall asleep at the computer. I do hope though you enjoy this little spat between.


	3. Chapter 3: A Chat in the medical wing

Talking to the reviewers:

David305: Thank you for correcting my spelling! Though I would love to change the title of my story I cannot now but it should be a subtle hint and not a settle hint. Thank you again and I hope you continue reading.

Ela Potter: Thank you for reading and as far as Snape is concerned I do hope you read my Author's notes in the first chapter. That will help with who's side Snape is on. Again, thank you for reading and I hope the author's not does not deter you from continuing to read this fanfiction.

Author's Note:

I apologize ahead of time for the shortness of this chapter and any mispellings for I am actually typing this on a program that does not correct grammar and spelling errors and though I might spell good most of the time there are some words that I have problems with on spelling.

Chapter 3: A chat in the medical wing

When Harry finally awoke from his slumber he looked around the medical wing. He could actually see which did make him quite happy. He yawned before sitting up. The pain was gone, his scar wasn't throbbing and there was Severus right next to his bed side. He tilted his head as he looked to Severus, question in his eyes.

"Yes Harry?" Snape asked wearily, he looked like he himself was just about ready to pass out.

"Sna-"

"Please Harry, don't start calling me that again. It's formal and you're a teacher, you don't need to go through with formalities with another staff member."

Harry blinked thinking about that before letting out a soft sigh.

"You've helped me so much... I don't get it, I don't act anything like my mother but you still help me. Why is that?" Harry asked.

Severus only shook his head, not wanting to respond to that. He had his reasons, and his reasons, if anyone knew his true character, were obvious. Harry didn't know him too well, all he knew was the stuff almost everyone knew. Sure, Harry knew a little bit more then others but that was a lot of mistakes and something to help defeat Voldemort with, nothing else.

"... You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Why would I tell you that Harry? Give me one good reason as to why," Snape replied. Harry blinked, a little bit in surprise but shrugged.

"I was just figuring that since you... protect me and I've protected you... it gives me a reason to ask," Harry replied. Snape shook his head.

"It gives you no reason to ask. Now, if you're feeling better tomorrow you should probably take the day of anyways. We do have substitutes in this school now since it has become a requirement by the Ministry of Magic that the students still be taught their lessons," Severus said as he got up from the chair he was sitting on. Harry could only nod as he got up from the bed he was laying in, grateful that he was still kept in his clothing.

Severus left the Medical wing before Harry could even come up with something to say which left Harry standing there, gaping as he tried to figure out something to say without someone around. When he finally made a noise it was more of a muddled speech which got the nurse to rush right over to him.

"Harry you should be back in bed until tomorrow morning. It is not good for you to be standing!" The nurse huffed.

Fin Chapter 3

Ari: And yet again I apologize about such a short chapter. This time it's because I am at school and wanted something to do in my hour break. Thank you for reading and please continue reading. Sorry my 'product' isn't delivering as much as it first started!


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Lord's Child

Talking to the Reviewers:

Wobble: It should be subtle. Thank you for asking. As for Andoria's parentage goes, you can go ahead and send me a message and I will tell you here parentage but you must not spoil it for those that haven't read my first HPSS fanfic and wish to find out through the story. She is not a Mary Sue for I made her before I actually decided to go with her name as a name to call myself on this site. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue reading!

Kate Andromeda: Thank you for reading and (chuckles) I'm glad you noticed that Snape is acting weird.

The King 43 Richard Petty: Thank you for reading, I hope you continue reading!

To everyone: Thank you again for reading this and I hope that you continue reading! Those that have put this story on their favorites and their alerts, THANK YOU!

Author's Note: Now that I am not at school right now I should have less misspellings and grammar errors. Another thing, sorry it took me so long to get this one out, I haven't had the time to write, and I'm also sorry for the length of this chapter….

Chapter 4: The Child of the Dark Lord

Months had passed since the first day of school and since that moment in the Medical Wing. Harry was getting his bedroom ready for Christmas now because it was a week before Christmas break. When he was finally finished he looked upon his room then shook his head. This was hurting him inside because of the Christmases he had shared with his family. He flicked his wand and the room was less decorated then he had made it, not feeling too much in a Christmas mood at this point. When he heard a knock on the door he turned around, a little bit of a shocked expression on his face before heading over and opening it.

There stood Severus, dressed in some formal garbs and his general appearance was so different Harry was quite shocked. The headmaster's hair for one wasn't greasy, the teeth of course were in nice condition and looked quite beautiful, his skin didn't look that nasty shade of pale skin but it was a nice pale peach that looked normal. Harry just couldn't take his eyes off the headmaster, well until he tried, but even that was still hard for him to accomplish.

"Is there something wrong Harry?" Severus asked as he noted that the D.A.D.A. teacher was staring at him and in a funny way.

"N-no, I… sorry, m-may I ask what brings you hear tonight?" Harry asked, stuttering the whole time. Severus raised a brow before walking into the room. He turned to face Harry before setting something on the table.

"I confiscated this from a student, as to who I shall not state just yet but I want you to put this around your neck. It's a test," Snape stated. Harry looked at him with a bewildered look before taking the necklace. He didn't even need to put on the necklace. He fell out of the chair, his scar throbbing in pain as he stared at the ceiling, a death clutch on the necklace.

Severus nodded before getting up and quickly taking the necklace out of his hand. It confirmed it and Severus also knew who it was that was doing it to Harry, now all he needed to do was reprimand this student and possibly expel the student.

When the necklace was out of Harry's hand Harry just stared at the ceiling before getting up.

"What the hell is that thing?" Harry asked, looking at the necklace.

"I don't know but it has the same effects as the dark lord has on you… But I don't understand how it is working like it is," Snape replied as he looked it over before pocketing it. Harry frowned as Snape did so, wondering why Snape seeped a little bit uneasy about the object.

"… Severus, who did you get it from?"

"That would be… Oh I can't keep it from you, it would be pointless. Andoria Riddle, my niece. She's worn that thing since she was little. I didn't understand why until recently. I think it might have something to do with her father though," Severus replied, a saddened expression upon his face.

"Severus… I she related to Voldemort?" Harry asked, thinking about that pendant, thinking about her last name, wouldn't it be obvious at this point.

"… She is… the dark lord's daughter," Severus replied, a tight grip now upon that pendant that caused Harry to go into that seizure. Harry nodded, he wasn't too much in a shock from this; somehow this all made sense to him now.

Fin Chapter 4

Ari: O.O I had to finish this chapter at this point because then it'll make you wonder what happens, FINISH THE STORY type of effect - yes yes, I'm evil like that.


	5. Chapter 5: A Horrible Dinner

Author's Note: Hopefully I can get a longer chapter for all of you readers! Thank you for reading so far, it's not done yet and I do plan on having this thing go on for as many chapters as it takes for me to write this… if this does give you any hint….

Another thing…. The second page of this chapter (go ahead take it to your Microsoft word) I had a headache and I was sick so if it seems off balance.

Response to Viewers

Kate Andromeda: XD Yes I'm happy and thinks for continuing to read!

Cyiusblack: Thanks for reviewing and thanks for reading I hope you continue to read!

Thanks to readers: THANKS FOR READING SO FAR! THANKS FOR THE ALERTS AND FAVS!

Apologies:

Sorry this took me so long to update, I didn't have time and I had to have some Harry x Snape rps to get some better ideas… It didn't really help but this idea of this chapter popped so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: A horrible dinner

Severus sighed before his grip loosened on the pendant.

"So can I ask then, how is she your niece?" Harry asked, setting up the table in his room for dinner, putting two plates on the table instead of his usual one plate. He then offered Severus a seat so he could sit down and the headmaster did so.

"My half sister, Asrai had become a death eater, more in fear of her life then on purpose. She had the imperia curse put on her when she had threatened to leave the dark lord and protect you. You see, she was a really strong witch it's just that she was scared half the time and that made her powers falter and not work at all. The dark lord thought that if she were to leave his side that it would make you much stronger and give him less chances of winning. Another thing, after a while of her being cursed with imperia is that he decided that an heir from my sister would be perfect if he were to ever get killed," Snape stated, a great heart of grief upon him as he said this.

"Alright… So he decided then, to use your half sister, Asrai to create an heir... Why is it, that Andoria is the way she is, doesn't your sister teach her to be kind?" Harry asked. Snape shook his head.

"She can't Harry, not while she is beyond the grave… You see, after Asrai gave birth to their child she became gravely ill and died from it. The dark lord put Andoria with one of the death eaters for her to be raised, to worship her father and to become like him."

Harry frowned, he couldn't understand how a father could be that cruel as to leave his child with another family but he had to remember that Voldemort was that cruel as to do that to his own child. He rubbed his hands together, a little discomfort to think that Andoria was the child of Voldemort in the first place.

"So... she has never had real love thrown her way has she?" Harry asked.

"If there was a way I could have taken her in and given her to a decent family I would have, but I couldn't do that, not while I was reporting to Dumbledore and pretending to be a death eater," Snape said, a look of regret upon his face.

"…. Do you understand that she could be the next dark legacy!?" Harry exclaimed as fear struck his pretty eyes. Severus noticed how closely resembled Harry's eyes were to Lily, those beautiful eyes, and fear in them, he realized he didn't want to see that.

"I-I'll try to… do something about my Niece, but she doesn't really want to leave that orphanage of hers," Severus said, a soft sigh escaping him. Harry sighed, some relief to the tone. Something about Harry and his breathing was starting to captivate Severus, and it was starting to slowly ride through him, how much he wanted to just hug the boy was starting to annoy him.

"… Thank you, maybe if she were to have an actual fatherly figure, someone she could love in her life… She won't feel the need to block emotion like her father," Harry said softly. Severus soon found himself captivated by the other's voice. It was soft, it had somewhat of a tone like Lily, why was he thinking that this was so important?

"Yes, maybe if she did," Severus replied, staring at the other, a deep stare which got Harry to raise a brow.

"Is there something on me?" Harry asked which got Severus to snap out of his trance.

"No, I was just…. Nothing," Severus shook his head which just got Harry to be more curious.

"You were just what?" The other asked, looking at the faint blush upon Severus's cheeks before smirking.

"You were just admiring weren't you?" Harry asked which got the other to squeak, an unusual thing from the other.

"Ahah! So you were!" Harry smirked, a triumphant look upon his face which couldn't help but remind Severus of a look from Lily. Harry had inherited a lot from his mother, even his hand gestures. Severus thought on that before his eyes widened.

"Harry, I have a question for you, and don't take this too personally… But has any of your friends commented on how girly your gestures are?"

"Oh yes, plenty of times… in fact, they say I should've been born a girl, I just tell them that I might be feminine but I'm a male all the same… That's the reason why Ginny and I were able to get along so well, I understood her and she understood me," He nodded.

"Hmm… Might I ask, did you feel like you really belonged with her?"

"There were times where I dreamt about sleeping with a man… should that matter? I like both all the same," Harry chuckled before taking a bite of his dinner. Severus frowned, a bisexual who acted more like a girl then a man. That confused him.

"So, you're, bisexual yet… you're gestures claim gay?" Severus asked. Harry nodded a smirk upon his face.

"You must think of it this way Severus, I thought you were a lonely man that didn't want to be with someone, in fact I still thought that until just moments ago when I found you blushing. I have had a crush on you since my first year yet I hid it behind a façade. You see, you acted like you hated me so I did the same right back. I wanted to get you really good because you were hurting me inside though I never really revealed that to anyone. Now I find that you are in fact considering the possibilities now that I am legal and not married… I loved Ginny but that is the past. Don't get me wrong, I loved her, but I wanted you and I thought there wasn't even a chance to have you," Harry murmured.

Severus stared at him, his eyes wide as a blush had spread through his face. He didn't know whether to be overjoyed or to be disgusted. There was the fact that this was Lily's son and that would warrant the idea of being disgusted. There was also the fact that he did find Harry handsome when Harry had turned 14 and was starting to show the signs of being a man.

"I don't know what to say Harry," Severus replied. Harry shrugged with a slight grin upon his face.

"Say whatever is on you're mind, I'll accept anything."

"Well, I don't know if I should be disgusted because you are Lily's daughter and I had loved her through my school years or if I should be… overjoyed because I did find you attractive when you had started growing and you were in the middle stages of puberty... Around the age of 14," Severus replied. Harry chuckled.

"Should it matter if I'm the descendant of the one you once loved? I think that would give you more warrant to want me," Harry smirked, leaning back in his chair. Severus shook his head.

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't accept this, not while you're still mourning," Severus sighed, he knew in a way Harry was still mourning over his late wife and he didn't want to interfere with something like that. Harry glared at Severus before getting up.

"Y-You think I-m still mourning!?" Harry asked; the sound was a mix between a whimper and a growl if you can imagine it. Severus blinked then shook his head.

"I do think you are still mourning."

"I'm not! I haven't been mourning her for a while now," He whimpered before falling back into his chair, this only proving that he was still mourning. Severus sighed before getting up from his chair before gently wiping away a tear that had fallen from Harry's eyes. Harry looked up at him, a look of desperation upon the younger man's face.

Severus hated that look, that look of desperation and the look of wanting to die. The older man sighed before he kissed the other, not realizing he did it until the other was returning the kiss with much passion. Once realizing he backed off, his eyes wide.

Harry looked at him with a confused look upon his face before glaring at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I-uhm…" Severus couldn't come up with a reply before Harry bit on his lower lip then sighed.

"Just go…"

Severus blinked with the comment from Harry. He felt a pang in his heart, that hurt feeling.

"Har-"

"JUST GO! GET BACK TO WORK!" Harry screamed, tears streaking the younger male's face. Severus didn't know what to do except do as Harry asked and left the other's office/room.

Harry whimpered when the other left before rushing to his bed and flopping into it before sobbing into his pillow. He wanted to be with Severus but the pain of loosing his wife stung like a thousand bees at once. It hurt so badly when the other had accused him of being in mourning still but he knew himself he was still in mourning.

"Why can't I just have both?" Harry asked through tears before he had fallen asleep under covers. While he slept Severus had come back to check in on him. He sighed, wishing that he could be with the other but he didn't want the other to still be upset about his lat wife. It was best to get over the mourning stage before hopping into another relationship. If anyone knew that it was definitely Severus. He walked over to Harry's table before setting a book down upon it then leaving the room to head to bed himself.

end chapter 5

Ari: 3 hehehe complications!


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I kind of lost my lust for the story for a while.

Yes, Severus slipped and said Harry was a daughter and not a son of Lily. That's because of how Harry's hand gestures are. He was thinking Harry a girl instead of a guy and he was in a fluster.

Responding to the readers: Cyius Black Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read this fanfiction.

Responding to Alerts and favs: Thank you for putting my story on your alert list and favorite list!

Chapter 6: Christmas

Christmas day came, vacation was on and there was only a few students who stayed at Hogwarts. Harry had decided to stick to his room since he didn't really need to leave it. He brushed a hand through his hair as he started to organize his items. He was going to make sure everything was ready by the end of the year for him to leave. He was in mourning, he couldn't handle being around someone he was attracted to that wouldn't be with him despite his mourning stage. Maybe it was for the best that he only stayed a year. He shook his head before letting out a soft sigh.

"I lost everything except my children... Maybe I should get a muggle job somewhere and then send them off to muggle school," He said softly before looking to the mirror he had upon his wall. He smiled softly before taking a picture of Ginny out of one of his pockets.

"What should I do?" he asked, thinking she wouldn't reply.

"Harry, you should stop thinking it was your fault, you couldn't stop that death eater from pushing me in there, you were being held down. It was just a bad coincidence Harry. Please, haven't you heard mourning over someone keeps their souls around? I know you still need me and its okay from time to time to mourn but honestly Harry, the children need you and the school needs you. I don't need you to whimper over my death constantly. Besides, don't you have someone who you want to be with? I do remember saying that it's alright to go to someone else if I were to die. He wants you but he doesn't want you to be mourning sweetheart," The Ginny picture said.

Harry blinked before smiling softly.

"Ginny… But, I, I could have saved you," Harry replied.

"If you could have saved me you would have. You couldn't save me, they had your wand, they nearly had you and nearly killed you. Don't you remember that? I was the only one standing that could fight."

Harry frowned a little bit before nodding. He didn't think about that, he didn't have his wand, he was pinned, he was powerless while they were trying to kill him and then had killed Ginny. He couldn't do anything, he had been weak.

"… Ginny… Thank you," He smiled before the picture nodded in return and then returned to it's filming.

With this thought, remembering what she had said he picked up the gift he had bought for Severus Snape. He arrived at the feast they were having that night since it was Christmas day then sat down at the table across from Severus. Severus looked up with a shocked look upon his face.

"Harry, you arrived to dinner! What brings you to the table?" Hagrid managed this while at the same time, so did Severus which got them to both look at each other with an odd look upon their faces.

"Just a chat with an old friend…" He smiled before shoving the box towards Severus.

"I read that book you gave me… I don't understand why you'd hand me potions book but hey, it's nice to make a potion that'll dye someone's hair blue I suppose," Harry smirked then handed Hagrid an egg he had found and he himself had kept warm.

"I think it's a pediwegan egg but I'm not so sure," Harry said, a slight smirk on his face.

"Pediwegan egg? Let me see that!" Hagrid gently took the egg before inspecting it closely.

"Well by my golly, it is! Where did you find it?" Hagrid asked as he looked to Harry.

"Well, a Crow had stolen a nest from a bird and that egg had landed in my hands, luckily it didn't break but I kept it warm. I think it should hatch tomorrow."

A chirping noise came from the egg Harry had handed Hagrid. Hagrid looked at the egg as everyone stared at it with awe. It was starting to crack open and within seconds there was a beak poking out of the egg.

"… I guess I was wrong?" Harry asked.

"Yep, I should help the little fella' out," Hagrid stated with a bright smile before gently prodding the egg open to help the creature out. The pediwegan looks a lot like a pixie but instead of a mouth and nose has a beak instead. It's wings look like they are made out of flower pedals.

"… Hmm, I must say, it is very beautiful, you can't find those anywhere," Snape said as he looked at the creature who was crying for food at this point.

"It's a good thing we have some nuts otherwise she'd be starving," Hagrid stated before picking up some walnuts and crushing them to near dust in his hands then mixing this dust with a little bit of water before he started to feed the baby pediwegan.

"… So Harry, do I dare inquire what you got me?" Severus asked as he looked to Harry.

"Open you present and find out," Harry smiled softly before Severus did just that. The man's eyes widened before looking to Harry.

"P-pictures of Lily?"

"Well I kind of figured… maybe you would want them? I seemed to have collected a lot of pictures of my parents… and well, some of them were duplicates…" Harry smiled weakly then looked to his food which he hadn't even touched.

"I think I should go though now, I have planning to-"

"Oh come on Harry, don't leave the table! Please?" McGonagall said this with a slight smile on her face though a puppy dog look from McGonagall was quite a convincing way to make him stay. Harry sighed then shook his head.

"I would love to stay, more convincing to stay with that look, but I have to do some planning," Harry replied.

"You can sit next to me if it will make you stay Potter," Severus stated which got Harry to squeak.

"N-no, I should reall-"

"So is that what it is now? You've all of a sudden dropped a crush on the old potions master is it?"  
"It's not- Hey! Who said you could say that?" Harry asked, a slight glare as he looked to Snape.

"I think I have the right to say whatever I wish whenever I wish," Severus stated simply.

"You two quit your fighting. If Harry wants to leave Harry can leave!" Andoria growled, she was sitting at the end of the table and now she looked like she would be blowing up at any second.

"I hate Christmas, I hate gift giving and witnessing this is starting to make me want to puke. You two lovebirds should either get together or shut the fuck up and keep to yourselves and get over your little squabbling. Honestly, you remind me of Goliath and Melody! Those two always bickered back and forth while they were alive and it's quite annoying hearing it now!" She hissed. Everyone in the room went silent before looking to her.

"What? I'm serious, this is annoying!" Andoria growled.

"Wasn't Goliath and Melody Death Eaters?" McGonagall asked.

"Pfftt, why should it matter?"

"Because I think I heard something about the dark lord leaving his heir to them…"

"Oh yeah sure, he left his heir with his servants! What makes you think he even had an heir?" Andoria growled.

"Because your last name is Riddle and the rumor mill had it that Goliath and Melody fostered his heir.

"Oh yeah I was Voldemort's heir bullshit. I was taken in by them. Someone left me on their porch and I was raised until they were killed. There are a lot of Riddles out there McGonagall and you've heard about children showing up on someone's doorsteps without even being related to them. I could just be some random Riddle's child and ended up on their porch."


End file.
